Carrier
by mcmario
Summary: The team want to take Zoom's Chopper away. He is not pleased at all. And neither are they. Watch out for some torture near the end.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- This is kind of a sequal to Scouting Mission. But you dont really have to have read that one to understand this.**

**Disclaimer- I dont own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5.**

Vert stood at the end of the infirmary bed looking stern.

"Zoom, I need to talk to you about your Chopper. Now don't take this the wrong way, because I know you're not a kid, but I think we need to consider a different form of transport for you"

Zoom just stared at him.

Vert waited a moment and then continued, "You're over exposed on the Chopper and it's more dangerous for you when you get hit. And if something happens like this again, you might not be able to ride home."

Zoom finally exploded

"What? You don't even know what happened out there! I got a battle key didn't I?" Zoom said, then cut off as his over exertion pulled at his ribs. He sat back abruptly, breathing shallowly.

"Zoom, just calm down" Agura said soothingly, placing an arm on Zoom's shoulder

"No!" Zoom winced and shook her off. "You are both treating me like some kid who doesn't know any better. But the truth is we need the Chopper! Who would do stealth missions? And name another vehicle that's faster and more manoeuvrable than the Chopper"

The rest of the team exchanged glances, the annoying kind which shows they were talking about this already and that you are reacting exactly as they predicted you would

"Just stop it!" Zoom raged, holding his ribs for support. They were aching and burning but he didn't care. He needed to get his point across. "all of you! Just because you are older, it doesn't mean you get to tell me what to ride. I just went through hell and got a battle key as well as recon for an uncharted battle zone, which I couldn't have done without the Chopper, and you have the nerve to say that I shouldn't ride it anymore! Thats-"

He cut off, squeezing his eyes shut as he breathed too deep. Coughing and spluttering, he tried to gain control of the situation.

"Its—"Cough gasp "You're—Never—" Cough Cough

"Okay Zoom, it's alright. We can talk about it later" Vert soothed, reaching down and squeezing his leg reassuringly.

Zoom flinched when his hand came into contact with his bruises.

Vert's eyes darkened "But know this Zoom, we aren't ganging up on you. I am the leader and I know what's best for you and the team. Everyone else just happens to agree with me" he finished smugly and led the way out of the infirmary.

Zoom collapsed back into his pillow as everyone left without a word. He tried to reassure himself that they wouldn't take away his Chopper. They were just worked up and worried about his wellbeing. As soon as he was better, they would realise that they wouldn't be able to go on missions without a recon vehicle.

He brought his bandaged arm up to rest on his forehead. It sure had been a rough mission.

He remembered taking his Chopper on a solo mission to an uncharted world. Check out the terrain; get a gauge on the weather. Report back within the hour. That was all. Simple enough. However, by some form of bizarre chance he had ran into the Vandals, and ended up having to sneak out of the planet before he got caught. Unfortunately he had acquired an annoying amount of injuries, fortunately on his way out, he had found a battle key! So he chalked the mission up to being a success, even if his team mates disagreed.

And now, all because of some superficial flesh wounds, they wanted to take away his bike, he thought bitterly.

Zoom groaned, vowing to himself that he wouldn't let them take it.

Eventually, Sage came in with a tray of food telling him that once he was finished, he could leave to his own room where he could get some proper sleep.

An hour later saw Zoom shuffling through the deserted garage on his way to his room. He vaguely wondered where everyone was but assumed they were at the diner eating pizza. A better dinner than what he had just had. Sage just wasn't gifted with culinary skills, he thought humorously.

Making an abrupt decision, he went to the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge. At least if Sage caught him in the kitchen, her feelings wouldn't be hurt as he wouldn't be eating.

He was given the fright of his life however when he found Vert sitting at the kitchen bench, head bowed in silence.

Zoom tried not to disturb him as he poured a glass of juice. Partly because he was annoyed at Vert and didn't want to talk to him, and also because he seemed to be deep in thought and Zoom was just that nice sort of guy who wouldn't interrupt someone who was thinking.

He was about to leave the kitchen with his juice when Vert spoke

"I told the others to go out and look for a new ride for you"

Zoom froze in the doorway.

Vert continued, "I figure we can strip the Chopper for parts tomorrow"

Zoom spun around and slammed his juice onto the counter, sloshing on his hands. Vert was looking up now, straight into his eyes.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Vert asked

"You know I do" Zoom said in a surprisingly calm voice

"Well there's nothing you can really do about it"

Zoom took a few steps closer to Vert so that he was standing opposite him. The counter between them.

"I could leave" Zoom replied, this time with less confidence.

They both knew he had nowhere to go but back to his old life. A life which he rejected when he was called back to fulfil his "duties" as the Chosen One.

"You wouldn't leave" Vert said breezily, now standing up and using his height to try and intimidate Zoom who was more than a head shorter.

Vert put his hand on Zooms shoulder and Zoom felt pain again at the contact. But he was pretty certain he didn't have any bruises on his shoulder. Come to think of it, it hurt when Agura touched him there earlier that day too.

Shrugging off the contact and the thoughts, he stepped back again.

When he looked into Verts eyes now, he could only see a cold satisfaction. The look sunk in Zoom's gut. Since when had Vert changed? He looked completely uncaring of Zoom's feelings.

Zoom abruptly turned around to leave for his room.

He had some thinking to do. If this is how being in the Battle Force 5 was going to be, then maybe he didn't want to stay after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi there, this chapter is a little long and ends sort of suddenly, but if i didnt end it where i did, then it would have been a really long chapter. sorry about that :P Oh, and thanks to everyone that reviewed last chapter :)**

**Disclaimer: I dont own HWBF5**

"Man I feel bad for Zoom" Spinner said as they browsed through the almost closing car dealer.

Agura huffed in derision. "Forget Zoom, we're just doing what's best for him. I just can't believe Vert had us come all the way out to the only car shop around in the afternoon. It will be closed in half an hour. This was hardly worth the trip"

Sherman looked at Spinner in confusion. Agura was right, but she seemed particularly snappy about the situation.

Stanford was the one foolish enough to put their thoughts into words.

"Agura, keep your hair on! _I_ for one always love a trip to an automobile store. No matter what time of the day. Of course, none of these beauties match up to the Reverb!" he said, doing a little dance and knocking over a 'do not touch' sign hanging near a silver convertible.

Agura caught the sign that began to tip over, dropped it onto Stanford's foot, who yowled in pain, and faced the others. She was clearly angry and the twins were wise enough not to comment.

"Let's just go," she growled "Zoom can find his own ride later"

Spinner shrugged and followed Agura out the door.

Sherman paused to check on Stanford, who was hobbling after them, muttering under his breath.

They left for the garage together.

* * *

><p>"YO! WE'RE BACK!" Spinner's voice echoed through the garage one hour later<p>

Zoom glanced up from a magazine he was reading on his bed, but otherwise ignored the greeting. He was dreading hearing what these guys had decided was the most suitable ride for him. He still wasn't sure what he was feeling. He wanted to stay. He loved the team. But he loved his Chopper and the way the team had been acting lately made him worried about his place among them.

He figured he would wait a few weeks and if things didn't improve, he would have no choice but to leave.

One thing was for sure, they were _not_ going to strip the Chopper for parts.

"Zoom get out here!" he heard Agura yell from downstairs

They seemed to have forgotten he was injured, he thought glumly.

He eased off of his bed and shuffled out of his room. He looked over the balcony and down on the group who had gathered in the main area.

"What's up?" he called warily. Both Vert and Agura looked angry.

"Just come here" Vert said.

Sighing, Zoom walked down the stairs. It took slightly longer than usual, what with Zoom walking rather than flipping like he usually would.

When he got there, Vert still looked annoyed.

"Cut the attitude Zoom. I'm sick of you moping about." He said, looking down at him

Zoom was shocked speechless.

Sherman, Stanford and Spinner shuffled their feet uncomfortably. Zoom and Vert clearly had some issues they had to sort out.

Agura cut in at this point. "Whatever, Vert, we didn't find anything for Zoom at the store. It was closing anyway. He's just gonna have to take a look for himself tomorrow"

Vert looked away from Zoom to Agura. "_What?_ I wanted to strip the Chopper tomorrow! We can't if he doesn't have something else to ride on! What if a portal opens?"

"It's not my fault!" Agura snapped, folding her arms.

Vert grunted, frustrated and left for the T.V room.

At that, Agura also left. So did Spinner and Stanford.

Sherman clapped Zoom on the back. The pain it caused had Zoom stumbling forward.

"Urgh. Easy Sherman!" Zoom complained, rubbing his tender back.

Sherman shrugged. "Sorry Zoom" he said, and also left.

Zoom sighed again and turned toward his room. This place really did suck sometimes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Zoom slept in. Usually, he would rise early to practice his martial arts, but due to his injuries, that wasn't going to happen.<p>

He woke up feeling a lot better than he had yesterday. That is, until he rolled off of his bed, pinching his ribs.

He gasped and stood up straight, holding himself for support. With one arm around his waist, he fished around in his cupboard for a fresh shirt. Upon finding a dark short sleeved hoodie and shorts, he pulled them on carefully.

Again, he slowly shuffled down the stairs and headed to the kitchen. He was starving.

He glanced in the garage on his way to the kitchen and saw Vert and Sherman standing near an old looking car.

Zoom had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he abruptly changed course and headed to the garage.

"This is your new ride Zoom, no questions" Vert said without looking at him

Zoom stared blankly at the slightly rusting car. It looked like one of those beetle cars that old ladies drove.

"No" Zoom said, after a few seconds.

Vert heaved a huge, suffering sigh and turned to face Zoom. So did Sherman

"I said no questions. That includes any rejections. I found this car at the dump. Sage's equipment is good enough to make it drivable and you don't have to pay this way. I am being more than reasonable"

As he said this, he didn't look Zoom in the eye, rather next to his head.

Zoom found this incredibly frustrating.

"Vert, look at me." He said, with growing anger, "I. Am not. Driving _that_ _thing_."

Vert finally looked in Zoom's eyes and Zoom was shocked to see how much anger seemed to lie within.

Vert lunged forward without warning and gripped Zoom by the collar of his hoodie, slamming him against the wall.

"Don't you _dare_ talk back to me. I am your _leader!_"

Zoom gasped in pain, feet kicking slightly as he tried to find purchase on the floor. The most surprising thought running through his head was that the pain that was radiating around his neck from where Vert held him, shouldn't hurt so much. Sure, it would be uncomfortable, but the restricted tightness he felt was surely impossible. He couldn't breathe and Vert wasn't even strangling him.

"Vert! Sherman!" Zoom gasped. He brought his hands up to try and pry Vert's off, but the contact his hands made with Vert's was like a shock of electricity.

"Argh!" he yelled, flinging his hands away.

The whole time, Vert only seemed to be getting madder and madder.

Vert brought his knee up and pulled Zoom down simultaneously, kneeing him in his sore ribs.

Zoom saw black dots appear in his vision as he suddenly slumped to the floor, Vert had let him go.

Sherman just stood and watched, motionless.

Zoom gasped on the floor, trying to get his hands and knees under him so he could lever himself up. It was hard work. And he was suddenly exhausted.

Vert stared down at him, uncaring. Sherman a few feet behind him.

"Next time, don't question my authority" and without another word, they both walked out without a backward glance.

Zoom collapsed back onto the cold cement floor and lay there for another five minutes before he finally felt good enough to stand up. He could breathe easier now and the throbbing in his chest and hands had subsided. His ribs however, were searing with pain. He was pretty sure that any healing the cracked ribs had gathered over the past days had been reversed from the knee to his chest.

He leant against the garage wall, catching his breath. He gave one last dirty look towards his 'new ride' before heading out.

Having lost his appetite, he went to the lounge room where Spinner and Stanford were playing video games.

He sank down into the soft sofa gratefully, and closed his eyes.

What had gotten into Vert? And Sherman and Agura too, come to think of it. They had all been acting very out of character lately. It seemed like they were mad at everyone. But especially him.

_But I didn't do anything wrong!_ Zoom thought in frustration. He had found them a battle key, for goodness sake! And they were punishing him?

_Vert never took out his anger physically on any team member, especially injured ones_, Zoom thought. _And what about the pain I felt when he touched me? That's definitely unusual._

Deciding to go and talk to Sage about it, he went to get up, but was stopped by Stanford ruffling his head playfully.

"Feeling better today, Chum?" he said brightly.

The video game the two had been playing appeared to have finished.

"Yeah, do the old ribs still hurt?" Spinner joined in the conversation, lightly poking him in the ribs.

Zoom flinched at the contact, once again feeling some kind of static electricity from the contact, not as strong as from Vert, but still painful.

"Oh uh... guess it does still hurt" Stanford said sheepishly, noticing the flinch.

Zoom shrugged it off.

"I need to go talk to Sage" Zoom said, getting up again.

"Shouldn't you go and upgrade your car instead?" Agura's voice said from behind him.

Zoom jumped slightly, startled.

Gathering himself, he spun around casually, ready to defend himself from any more unwanted attacks, verbal or physical.

"I don't need to, because I'm going to be riding the Chopper" He said slowly, fed up himself with all the fuss.

"Zoom, why can't you just be a man and accept that you're not good enough to ride the Chopper?" Spinner snapped harshly.

Zoom brought a hand to his face and rubbed it tiredly. "You too Spinner?" He was no longer shocked at his team's sudden anger at him.

Spinner was standing beside him, looking far more hostile than he did a moment before.

"Shut up Spinner, no one asked you!" Agura hissed, throwing a glare at the man in question.

Spinner then focused his attention on Agura, puffing out his chest. "I was agreeing with you Agura! You never listen to anyone!"

Spinner stormed away then, barging past Zoom, who was quick enough to move out of the way, lest he disrupt his injuries again.

Unfortunately, as he moved away, he trod on Stanford's foot, who up until now had been watching the argument without saying a word.

"Argh! Zoom!" he raged. "Quit being a baby and go update your ride!"

"NO! I _won't_ do it! I –" before he could finish Stanford and Agura each grasped one of his arms and man handled him into the garage.

"Let me go!" He yelled, trying to jerk his arms out of their tight hands without thrashing himself too much.

The electric pain shot from their hands, running up and down his body. He could feel their fingers digging into his grazed arms and tears of pain and frustration welled in his eyes.

He didn't let them see though, because as soon as he was let go, he wiped a hand across his face.

When he brought the hand away, Vert was walking in with Sage.

"Zoom, you're going to have to be scanned again so you become compatible with your car" she said, glancing at his face with slight pity.

Stanford, Agura and Vert's faces held nothing but cold determination.

In Verts hands, he held Zoom's red and yellow armour. He thrust it towards Zoom.

"Put on your gear for the scanners"

Zoom reluctantly pulled the armour over his clothes. The heavy tightness was uncomfortable against his bruised torso.

There was no obvious way Zoom was getting out of this situation right now, so he just took a deep breath and let the scan take hold...

**To be continued. Please Review :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Okay here is chapter three. Thank you SO much for all the reviews! They made my day. A few people have tried to guess what is wrong with the team and even though they were wrong, I hope what I have written makes sense and is believeable enough. haha. Because I may have used a little creative licence throughout the story. But in any case, you don't find out whats wrong with everyone completely in this chapter anyway.**

**Also i still dont own Hot Wheels Battle Force 5!**

He stepped onto the platform and felt himself slowly rise as the cords and wires danced around him. The rays which passed over his body felt warm.

Unlike the first time he was scanned, he didn't feel excited or happy. With each second that passed, he could practically see himself drifting further away from what he used to call his family. Family didn't do these things to one another.

Zoom watched in dismay as his red and yellow suit faded and dulled to a pinkish white combination.

As his feet touched the ground once more and the scan was complete, he groaned at his new attire.

Pink was not his colour.

Agura smirked at the obvious disgust Zoom held for his new colours while Stanford just laughed outright.

Vert just said "Now do the car, Sage"

"Very well" She answered and the same scan began on the beetle car

After the scan, the car looked cleaner and more drivable, but still clunky and huge in Zoom's opinion. The car's paint job was very similar to Zoom's new armour.

He walked over to the car and touched the bonnet. He didn't feel the familiar electrical charge he normally would get from touching the Chopper. Instead, all he felt from the dull pink metal was a cold equal to the cold he now felt inside.

"Zoom, you need to name your car in order for the transfer to be complete" Sage said softly, touching his shoulder.

Zoom looked over his shoulder back at Sage.

He saw understanding in her eyes.

He lowered his back to the ugly lifeless car in question and breathed 'Pain'

Vert snorted. "Whatever Zoom"

Zoom felt his chest constrict, though it had nothing to do with his ribs this time.

Agura, Stanford and Vert all left, seemingly bored with the scene which left Sage and Zoom together, standing by Pain.

"Zoom, I understand you're upset about all of this, but the team really seem to think it's for the best" she said softly, running a comforting hand down his pink and white streaked back.

"What about you, Sage? Do you think it's for the best?" he said, not meeting her eyes.

Sage was silent for a moment. "In some ways, it _is_ safer for you, but it is obvious to me that the team will need to adjust without the Chopper. And it is clear you are unhappy with the arrangement Zoom."

Zoom nodded absently, deciding that now would be the best opportunity to inform Sage on his suspicions of his 'team mates'.

"Sage, have you noticed how weird everyone has been acting? Everyone is so angry"

Sage stopped rubbing Zoom's back.

"I have sensed a lot of tension running between everyone. Although, I thought it perhaps had to do with you changing vehicles."

"It started ever since I got back from the mission at the uncharted world. Remember? When I found that battle key?"

Sage nodded.

"And another thing, whenever anyone on the team touches me, I get this really painful shock and their anger gets worse. What does it all mean?" Zoom said.

Now that he was voicing his thoughts aloud, he felt some weight lift from his shoulders. It felt good telling Sage. She would know what to do.

Sage was silent for a moment.

"Perhaps we need to do another round of tests on you in case you brought home some unwanted virus. You say that contact with team mates hurts, yet you felt no pain when we were touching a moment ago? Perhaps I am immune from whatever you may possibly be carrying.

"I will meet you in the infirmary right away Zoom" She said, turning to leave.

She had not gotten five steps when she froze, her eyes glazing over. She lifted a hand to her throat, activating her communications link to all over the complex.

"Storm Shock in T-Minus 5 Minutes"

She turned back to Zoom in apology.

"Sorry Zoom, the tests will have to wait."

* * *

><p>"Okay everyone, keep together and let's make this a quick one" Vert announced over the com in his Saber.<p>

Zoom rolled his eyes, finding it very hard to take orders from Vert at the moment. Never the less, he did as was told and kept close to the others, preparing to ride the storm wave.

As bad of a mood Zoom was in, he couldn't help the exciting rush of adrenalin as he approached the twister.

Just at the base of the storm shock, Stanford's purple Reverb swerved dangerously close to his.

Letting out an exclamation in surprise, Zoom swerved away in response, almost hitting Agura.

"WATCH IT ZOOM!" Agua yelled angrily over the com, steering out of the way.

Zoom struggled with the bulkiness of his ride, attempting to adjust, but they were in the storm shock now and it was near impossible for him. With a bright flash, he stopped on the other side of the portal, almost skidding into a ditch.

Everyone else had already stopped and was getting out of their cars. Agura was first, storming towards Zoom.

Zoom, busy undoing his seatbelt, didn't notice until Agura wrenched open his driver side door and grabbed him around the collar.

She bodily hauled him out with a grunt.

Zoom ducked just in time to avoid whacking his head on the top of his car.

"Argh! Agura! Put me down" Zoom yelled, instinctively kicking her in the knee cap. Not hard enough to break it, but with enough force for her to focus her attention on that rather than Zoom.

She dropped him with a shriek and clutched her leg in pain.

Zoom stepped back, jerking on the bottom of his suit which had ridden up his stomach slightly from Agura's grip. Thankfully, she hadn't seemed to upset any injuries.

It was at that point that Zoom realised that he hadn't felt pain when Agura touched him.

Thinking back to when Sage had touched him too, he realised that both times he had been wearing his battle suit. Maybe something in the suit blocked any energy from passing between him and other people.

His theory was proved correct when Agura straightened back up and slapped him full force across the face.

The pain was excruciating. Not only did it feel like a very powerful slap, (normal for Agura), but it seemed ten times worse.

Zoom fell with the blow to lessen the impact, yet it hardly seemed worth it judging from the pain.

He raised his hand to his cheek and pressed down, hoping to ease the throbbing which seemed to spread to his eyes and down his neck. He squinted through wet eyes which had moistened due to the pain, looking for Agura. Everything was blurry.

He could feel his neck muscles flex and bulge with each twinge radiating through him.

_It will dull down in a second_, he told himself. But it didn't seem to be.

His cheek felt wet now. _Oh please don't be crying in front of everyone!_ He thought in horror, bringing his hand away from his face and looking at it.

_No, not tears. Blood_. He thought with relief, and then shook his head at the absurdity of what he was thinking. He would rather be bleeding in front of his team than crying. That didn't seem right.

He sunk to his knees, bringing his hand back to his face as another wave of pain washed over him, originating from his cheek.

He could vaguely hear Agura shouting something but now all of his concentration was focused on not throwing up.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably in reality more like ten minutes, Zoom finally started to feel better.

Something gripped his upper arm and pulled him none to gently upright. Sherman.

"Are you right Zoom?" Vert asked sarcastically, standing near Agura

"...'M Fine" he muttered, reminding himself that the hostility from his team mates couldn't be helped right now.

"Well, I don't really care. Come on, we've wasted enough time already" Vert said, walking over to Zoom.

He grabbed Zoom's other arm and pulled him over to his car with Sherman.

As they passed Agura, she cracked her knuckles, glaring daggers at him. Zoom ignored it.

"Get in and start scanning the area for the battle key" He raised his hand to press Zoom's head down so as to get him in the car faster, but Zoom was ready this time.

He ducked out of the way, feeling that his only option of staying in relative safety was to avoid all contact with his team mates.

Zoom sat down and reached for his seatbelt, planning on taking a quick spin around the area but Vert stopped him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Stanford asked in annoyance.

"My job, Stanford"

"You have to do it from here Zoom. See, we all had a little talk earlier and we think that if you find the key, you'll just run off with it" Spinner said, leaning on the hood of Zoom's Pain.

"It's just the sort of thing scum like you would attempt!" Agura snapped at him, bending her knee as though testing its strength.

The whole while, Zoom sat in his uncomfortable chair, dumbfounded. The team's symptoms seemed to have expanded from violence to include paranoia.

"You're joking, right? You want me to scan the area from right here?"

"Do you have a problem with that?" Vert asked, leaning in dangerously close from the open door.

"Well it won't work" Zoom fired back but turned on his scanning system anyway, beginning to feel like a prisoner in his own team.

When the scan came back empty, Zoom glanced over at everyone.

"Nothing. Although it's not surprising seeing as this test isn't accurate at all!"

"Well, make it accurate" Vert hissed.

"Why don't you get it? I can't scan the whole zone from this one spot. First of all I need to move around the area, but some height would be optimum and I can't even do that because you took away my Chopper and replaced it with _this piece of junk_!" Zoom shouted, finally losing his cool.

The teams mouths gaped open, shocked of anything to say. Vert recovered first and his expression was replaced with one of pure hate.

"Get. Out. Of the car" he said, scarily calm.

Zoom gulped, but was saved from responding as the Sark suddenly made an appearance.

Vert glared at Zoom a moment longer then swung back towards his car.

"Alright gang; let's take care of these guys first. Then we will find the battle key in peace!"

There were about 14 Sark speeding around the area. Fairly good odds for the Battle Force 5.

It took all of about 10 minutes to rip and tear the machines apart. Zoom didn't help much; he was still trying to figure out what Pain's weapon was. There was a red button with a dial underneath it, yet that didn't seem to do anything when pressed.

Deciding he didn't care enough anyway, as the Sark were defeated, he drove around with the others.

Verts voice spoke over the com

"Well done everyone."

"Except for Zoom... Did you have a nice rest there while we did all the hard work?" That was Stanford

"Leave him alone Stanford, he's just a kid. It's past time for his nap today" Spinner.

"Whatever guys. Zoom, we will all drive around with you while you run the scan. And when we get home, we are gonna have a little talk" Vert sounded mad.

After 20 minutes, the team arrived back on Earth with a battle key. They were all in fairly bad moods.

"All I'm saying is that it shouldn't have taken nearly as long. If Zoom wasn't such a crappy scout, we would have been home ages ago!" Agura ranted over the com line.

"I'm just glad he finally found it. After _eight_ tries" Spinner sneered.

"The car is no scouting car. The systems don't work well. It wasn't my fault" Zoom didn't really know why he was trying to explain. He knew it would be no use.

"STOP blaming your car Zoom!" Vert roared.

Zoom stopped talking for the rest of the ride home. Instead he turned off his com, rather drive in silence than listen to his team mates constantly ride him about his uselessness.

It was around Zeke's Diner that Vert suddenly cut in front of Zoom, forcing him to slam on his breaks.

His car skidded to a stop, not a few inches too soon.

Seeing everyone getting out and heading towards him angrily made him realise perhaps they had been trying to contact him.

His car was almost surrounded, and knowing he didn't want to be there when they descended, he quickly threw his car in reverse and sped away, leaving them to gape after him in disbelief.

Heading towards the Mobi was his best option. Even though the others would soon be with him, he would be able to talk to Sage privately for a few minutes.

He glanced in his rear view mirror and saw his team beginning to get into their cars and come after him.

He only hoped his car would reach the Mobi first.

**Next chapter up soon. Hey, does anyone know where the team live? In my story, they live in the Mobi with Sage and the Mobi has bedrooms and kitchen and what not:P I have no idea if that is right, and sorry if this ruins things for peoples imaginations. But it would help if someone could clear that up for me :D Thanks, and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N, sorry about the wait, i didnt have internet for a while. I dont own them :)**

He floored the gas, and managed to pull up to a stop in front of the Mobi entrance a few minutes ahead of the others. It was a blessing really, that his car didn't break down along the way.

He jumped out of his car and ran inside, calling sages name.

She was in the infirmary, and Zoom struggled onto the bed, lying down and waiting for Sage to start the scan.

"We better hurry, Sage. They guys are coming and they don't look happy"

Sage nodded, and clicked a few buttons on her computer.

The door to the infirmary slid shut and locked itself at her command.

"They shouldn't be able to get in here, Zoom" she soothed, noting his panicky expression.

"They have gotten so much worse, Sage. I really think they want to hurt me!" Zoom chattered nervously as Sage began the scanning process.

"Agura touched me with the battle suit on and it didn't hurt. I think it means that whatever is in my suit stops whatever is happening to me" He continued.

"I heard the whole thing over the intercom. This situation is indeed dire"

Sage noticed the bruised and scratched cheek of Zoom's and reached towards his face.

Zoom flinched back away from her

"_Dont'!_ Don't touch my skin Sage. I don't want you to hate me too" Zoom begged, eyes wide with sadness and desperation.

Sage's heart almost broke for the youngest team member. He looked so tired and worn out, and constantly worried.

Sage smiled, attempting to comfort Zoom.

"Your team mates don't _hate_ you Zoom. They are just sick. And you don't need to worry about me Zoom. I've been thinking about it while you were all gone. I touched your skin when you first came back from the uncharted zone. Someone needed to wrap you in bandages. I am immune to whatever is causing this predicament"

Zoom's tense expression softened in relief at that statement. Sage brushed his cut cheek gently and Zoom leant into the caress. It felt like so long since anyone had treated him with love and care.

He jumped when loud thudding sounds were heard against the infirmary door.

"Sage! Let us in!" That was Vert

Zoom sat up warily, eyes on the door, and then glanced around frantically for another exit.

He then looked at Sage who was calmly typing on her computer and examining the scan results.

"How long do you think the results will take?" Zoom whispered to her, in a feeble attempt to keep his location secret.

"ZOOM! We know you're in there! Come on out. We just want to talk with you!"

Zoom stayed quiet. The false pleasantness in Verts voice was turning Zoom's stomach.

"I don't know how long this might take Zoom."

The next second, there was a louder bang on the door, and a dent appeared.

They were breaking through! Did their madness have no bounds?

"Sage, I can't be here if they get through" Zoom muttered, pacing the room like a caged lion.

"I know." Sage was finally beginning to show signs of worry.

Another two dents appeared in the door.

Sage typed quickly on her computer, drawing up schematics of the Mobi.

"I think you will fit in this vent, Zoom. It will lead you outside, onto the roof" She said, finger pointing to the vent on the screen and tracing the path he must follow.

She then walked over to the bed and stood on it, removing the grate covering the vent above the bed.

"Here" she held out her hand and helped Zoom clamber up next to her.

"Can you reach?" She asked

The vent reached Zoom's chest and looked like it would be a tight fit. But he should fit.

"You can't stay here either Sage. They are crazy!" Zoom pleaded.

There were cracks forming in the door now and Zoom and Sage could see flashes of colour on the other side from their team mate's suits.

"I need to stay here and find a cure Zoom. Or they will stay this way. Besides, it is not me they are after. Now _go_" she urged him, pushing him towards the grate.

Verts arm now fit through the crack of the broken door, waving around, trying to reach the button on the side of the door which would gain them access.

"And take this. It will allow us to communicate in private" Sage said, pressing a com link into Zooms hand.

"Okay Sage." Zoom responded doubtfully. "And thanks" he said, placing his hands either side of the grate and heaving himself in.

It took all his efforts not to cry out at the pain it caused his ribs. He slowly shuffled forward, desperate to get further away from his team.

He heard Sage replace the grate over the vent.

He placed the Com in his ear and turned it on, then continued shuffling as quietly as he could manage along the simple path to the roof.

After five minutes, Zoom heard the team finally get inside the infirmary. In his ear he could hear Agura's angry demands to know of his whereabouts.

Sage calmly explained to them that she believed they were ill and that she needed to treat them. That they should stay inside until she figured out what was wrong. She conveniently left Zoom out of the equation.

The team simply ignored her, not believing a word that escaped her mouth, yet not threatening her with violence of any sort.

For that, Zoom breathed out a sigh of relief. Just as Zoom was reaching the roof, he heard Vert say that "You're obviously not telling us where Zoom is. So we're just going to have to draw him out."

There was an amused tone to his voice which had Zoom worried.

He pushed the grate off of the vent in the roof and breathed the fresh afternoon air.

Climbing out of the hole was harder than it should have been for Zoom, but upon finally managing it, he lay on the roof for a few minutes, taking a well earned rest.

"HEY ZOOM!"

Vert's yell had Zoom sitting up slowly. He crept over to the side of the Mobi and peered over the edge.

Vert was wheeling his Chopper out into the open, and the rest of the team trailed him, each holding crowbars and wrenches and other heavy metal tools.

It was clear by the way Vert was looking around that he had no idea where Zoom was.

"ZOO-OOOM! HEY ZOOM! THIS IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO TO YOU WHEN WE FIND YOU!" Spinner cackled madly.

Agura handed a crowbar to Vert and they all began beating his Chopper to pieces.

They laughed and taunted and smashed until the Chopper was a dinted, broken, shattered version of its former self.

With every strike, Zoom flinched.

He knew his team were under the influence of some form of sickness, but he couldn't help being hurt by their actions.

Hopeless tears welled up in Zooms eyes. He didn't know what to do. He didn't know where to go.

It seemed clear that the team were beyond reasoning with him, which meant that his life depended on Sage finding a cure. And until then, he needed to hide, or be beaten to death like his poor Chopper.

"Zoom?" Sage's voice spoke quietly in his ear. "Everything will be okay Zoom. I _will_ fix this. But you need to get away. I'm going to keep contact with you to a minimum so as not to raise suspicion. I suggest while the team is busy, you take Vert's Saber. There is a Battle Key in his drive which will allow you to lay low in a battle Zone."

She paused, waiting for Zoom to acknowledge her.

Zoom cleared this tight throat, attempting to sound anything other than a cry baby "Alright. Which battle Zone does it take me to?"

"I know you won't like this Zoom, but it goes to that ice planet where you once got captured by the Vandals. I don't know why Vert had that particular Battle Key in his drive. But they won't be able to follow you there... Unless they figure out how to construct their own Battle Key..." Sage trailed off, realising she wasn't helping.

"Right then" Zoom said, attempting cheerful, "my favourite battle zone".

"You had better hurry while they are distracted Zoom. I will contact you as soon as I have developed a cure. Good luck"

"Wait, Sage... They destroyed my Chopper" Zoom said miserably.

Sage was quiet before she answered, "There isn't anything we can do about it right now, Zoom. Just please don't get caught on your way out."

Sages voice was sorrowful for the loss of Zoom's Chopper.

Zoom nodded to himself, and with that, Sage was gone.

Zoom took one last look at his Chopper. Sherman was spitting on it.

He then began to crawl to the other side of the Mobi where the team had haphazardly parked their rides.

Looking for a way down took quite some time. Trust him to be wounded the one time he needed to escape from his own team mates. His injuries were really slowing him down.

Eventually he clambered down a drain pipe, his light form the only thing stopping the pipe from ripping off the wall. By the time his feet touched the ground he felt nauseous and faint.

He crouched low with his hand around his ribs and snuck over to the Saber.

Climbing into the driver's seat felt very strange.

Vert would kill him if he knew Zoom was doing this.

Vert would kill him regardless if he didn't get away.

He adjusted the seat so his feet could reach the pedals, thinking about how much smaller he was then everyone on the team... except Spinner that is.

It never bothered him before, but now everything that was different about him was working against him.

He couldn't fight back due to his injuries and he wasn't used to driving a car over his Chopper.

Shaking his head, he started up the car and began speeding away.

Once he was in the open desert, he fired up the Battle Key, creating the storm shock which would provide him with relative safety.

Upon passing through and landing in the icy cold zone, Vert's video intercom switched on, through no action of Zooms.

Vert's red angry face glared at Zoom.

"When we find you Zoom, you're going to wish you were dead!"

Zoom felt sick. He should have known Vert would be able to access his own car's intercom.

"Vert, you're ill! Can't you understand that?" Zoom pleaded.

"You stole my SABER!" Vert screamed. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was messy and his face red and beaded with perspiration. His face was uncomfortably close to the screen and Zoom leaned back to at least get some distance between the two of them. It would seem an entire storm shock away wasn't far enough for Zoom.

"I- I'll bring it back. I just need it for a while" Zoom stuttered.

"No Zoom. We're coming for you. I'll get it back myself. And we will take care of you for good. What's that I see outside? Snow?

Zoom gasped, not realising Vert has such a wide view of Zoom's surroundings.

"Hmmm, I guess that would mean that you just went to whatever battle Zone was in my Saber. The Ice planet where we regrettably saved your life, I think?"

Zooms face drained of colour

"AAHA! I'm right. They guys will be so pleased to hear. See you soon Zoom"

And with one last long glare at Zoom, the com switched off and Zoom was left alone, shivering in his seat.

**Review and THANKS**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Okay, last chapter. Thanks a lot to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it. I dont own them :)**

Zoom drove slowly around icy cliff faces, attempting to find a cave. The Saber's heating was working, for now, but the fuel gauge was beginning to droop, and Zoom didn't want to be stranded with no heat in this god forsaken ice zone.

Out of all the battle keys Vert could have had, why did he have Zoom's least favourite zone with tones of bad memories? It was as if the universe was ganging up on Zoom for no reason.

Zoom heaved a sigh, which caught in his throat as he finally spotted a nice deep cave to hide in.

He parked the Saber and for the first time in the past few days, actually relaxed.

His eyes drooped with weariness, his body ached all over. The Saber was toasty and warm.

Zoom reclined in Vert's chair and shut his eyes. Just a quick nap.

* * *

><p>"...oom?...Zoom?...ZOOM!"<p>

Zoom startled awake, sitting up suddenly.

Hissing in pain, he doubled over, clutching his cursed injured ribs which seemed to never catch a break.

"Wha..?" He slurred, blinking away sleep.

It was dark in the ice zone now and Zoom scolded himself for sleeping so long.

"Zoom! Thank goodness! You weren't answering and I was worried... Oh never mind"

It was sage, speaking urgently into his com.

"The rest of the team has disappeared! I fear they have come after you!"

Zoom tensed. "How long have they been gone?" He asked with dread.

"About an hour. I'm sorry Zoom, I didn't even notice! I have been too busy working on a cure"

"It's alright Sage. Uh, how is that going by the way?" Zoom asked hesitantly, afraid of her answer.

He glanced outside the Saber's window. He didn't see anything unusual.

"My researched has proven useful Zoom and I am confident that I have almost come up with a cure. You were correct in thinking that you caught something in the uncharted Battle Zone.

"I found some chemical in your blood which matches to a poisonous flower that came up in the Mobi's database.

"The database stated that the flowers pollen, which when inhaled, can cause severe mood change, most commonly, extreme agitation and rage . From what I gather, you were unaffected, but acted as a carrier for everyone else in the team. Whenever you were touched, traces of the chemical, which you are covered in, passed on to the team. It is said to be extremely painful when spread and would explain why you were always feeling your 'electric shocks'. "

Zoom let his head fall back against his head rest, relieved that Sage was making progress.

"So how do we stop it?" He asked.

"Well we know I am immune, and that your battle suit stops the chemical. I have taken samples from myself and the battle suits and calibrated a formula which should flush it from your system and everyone else's."

Zoom was speechless. Sage had managed to create a cure to a rare disease

"So what's left to do?" Zoom asked eagerly

"I have yet to test it, but I fear there is too little time, and the only test subjects available is yourself and the rest of the team"

Zoom nodded, "Well, I'll come back. You can test it on me. I want this ordeal to be over"

Suddenly, Zoom's door was wrenched open and hands were pulling him out of the car.

They had found him.

* * *

><p>Agura and Stanford held Zoom up by the arms as Vert punched him in the face.<p>

Zoom groaned at, not only the pain, but the electric shock shooting down his neck.

He spat blood onto the ground, only visible by the headlights from everyone else's cars.

They had snuck up on him while he had been deep in conversation with Sage.

Vert had seen the com link in his ear immediately and ripped it out. Now Vert was having 'fun' expressing to Zoom how he felt about having his Saber stolen.

Zoom dully heard Vert explaining how Sherman and Spinner had made a battle Key and tracked his car down.

Zoom didn't care. He just had to convince the team to get back to Sage so she could administer the cure.

It wouldn't help if he died though. And the sheer pain he felt whenever he had skin contact with anyone right now had him worried that he wouldn't make it back in one piece.

Another hit in the face had him gagging and choking.

Stanford and Agura dropped him on his hands and knees in the snow.

Zoom coughed and fell sideways, covering his face in his hands. He curled up tight, a reflex response to the agony.

Stanford scoffed. "He can't even handle a little beating!"

Agura kicked Zooms foot. "I knew he was weak, but this is pathetic"

"Can't we go home now? It's freezing out here!" Spinner piped up from his car, preferring to stay inside and watch the fun from the warmth of his vehicle.

"Yeah yeah, Shut up Spin" Vert called. He tilted his head to the side, contemplating Zoom.

"Should we take him back and carry out his punishment at home? Or leave him here to freeze to death?"

Sherman stepped forward, a scowl firmly set on his face. "Leaving him to freeze won't be any fun"

"It's true, and he deserves everything he gets for stealing my ride... but he _does_ hate the snow..."

Agura was getting impatient. "Make up your mind already Vert! Were all freezing"

Vert glared at her, but finally nodded.

"Alright, we bring him back with us. It's just too much fun hitting him. Stanford, Zoom rides in your car."

Stanford groaned loudly. "But he'll stink her up and get blood and dirt everywhere!"

"You can have first dibbs on Zooms stuff when we get home if you take him. He is _never_ setting foot near my Saber again"

Stanford seemed pleased at this idea and hauled Zoom to his feet, dragging him over to the Reverb.

"If you get one drop of blood on my upholstery, I will kick you into next week" he snarled in Zoom's ear who only seemed to be half with it.

Five minutes later they were back on Earth and heading towards home.

Zoom was coming around, the last of the shock in his face subsiding. He looked up from his lap and over at Stanford.

Stanford stared ahead, ignoring Zoom completely.

Zoom wiped his bleeding nose and mouth onto his sleeve, trying not to get it everywhere.

"I hate you" Stanford suddenly said, without looking at him.

Zoom sighed and looked back into his lap.

* * *

><p>Not much later, the team were pulling up at the Mobi. Zoom stayed seated, not quite ready to get up. His body being put through constant suffering was making him tired all the time. It seemed like an age ago that he had his sleep.<p>

Sherman did the honours this time of manhandling Zoom from the car. It felt like his arms were being pulled out of their sockets, the amount of times he'd been jerked around today.

Zoom struggled to get his head in gear and his feet to work. Stumbling along after Sherman, Zoom was horrified to see the rest of the team gathering the same instruments they used to destroy the Chopper.

Vert approached him, a manic gleam in his eye. He used the end of the crowbar to lift Zoom's chin, forcing Zoom to look at his face.

"I think I have always hated you Zoom" He said simply before swinging the crowbar down and onto Zoom's arm.

The pain of his arm breaking was possibly just as bad as the skin contact had been.

Zoom screamed and dropped to his knees.

Agura kicked him from behind so that he fell forward into the dirt. He could see his Chopper through the legs of his team mates as they descended upon him. Was this to be his fate? Beaten to death with mechanic tools?

Spinner trod on Zooms hand, which lay in front of him, enjoying the way Zoom's face screwed up in pain as he ground his foot in circles.

Someone flipped him over so he was lying face up. He was surrounded by his team. They looked down upon him. He looked up at the stars.

This was it.

"You're nothing" Vert spat.

They raised their weapons over their heads. Zoom closed his eyes, awaiting the killing blow. He had tried to cure them. He had failed.

He waited and waited a little more. But the blows did not come.

Peeking through one eye, he saw his team frozen in place surrounded by some blue glow.

He sat up slowly, and spotted Sage leaving the Mobi with her hands held up, a look of deep concentration on her face.

"Sage!" Zoom chocked, never more relieved in his entire life then right then.

"Zoom, quickly. You must go inside and fetch the syringes I have set on the table. Administer the cure into the team's necks. I will keep them still"

Zoom nodded dumbly and got to his feet. The trip to the kitchen table was agonizingly slow, but Zoom managed it. He struggled to pick up the syringes with one hand, and finally returned outside with the rest.

It took about fifteen more minutes to inject everyone, but once it was done, Sage released them from their blue bindings.

The team immediately slumped to the ground, dropping their weapons. They were unconscious.

Sage looked at Zoom. He was a mess, covered head to toe in blood and dust. He had deep shadows under his eyes and was extremely pale.

"Come, Zoom. Let's get you into a bed. I will administer your vaccine once you're settled.

Sage put her arm around Zoom and helped him inside, leaving the rest on the ground for the moment.

* * *

><p>Zoom awoke. He was in a pleasant, numbed state.<p>

His arm didn't hurt, nor his ribs and he was so cosy and warm.

Sage appeared above him, smiling happily.

"Zoom. I've done more scans. Everyone is completely free of the virus. The cure worked"

Zoom smiled lazily, feeling loopy from the drugs.

"Tha's great, Sage" he said slowly. And with that, promptly fell back to sleep.

* * *

><p>The next time Zoom awoke, he was a lot more coherent.<p>

He sat up slowly and rubbed his face with a bandaged hand.

His other arm, he saw, was in a cast and vaguely itchy.

He could hear faint chatting down the hallway. Was it his team?

A wave of dread and worry washed over him at the thought of his team.

"Sage?" he called softly

A few moments later Sage appeared.

"Zoom, it is good to see you awake and alert" she exclaimed happily.

"What happened? What's going on?" he asked urgently.

Sage placed a hand on his shoulder.

"The team is back to normal and have no recollection of the past few days Zoom. I know that might be hard to process, but they don't remember hurting you. I haven't told them anything. I thought I would ask you what you would prefer. Do you want them to know what happened? They are going crazy trying to find out."

Zoom sighed. He knew the team would feel so very guilty if they found out and never treat him the same way again. He just wanted things to go back to normal.

"I don't think I'll tell them Sage." He said finally.

She nodded in understanding.

"You'll have to tell them something."

"I'll figure something out" he replied.

Sage nodded again.

"Zoom. I will always be here if you need to talk about anything. Anything at all" she said seriously.

Zoom nodded gratefully.

"Do you feel up to walking around a bit? You have been out for about two days"

Zoom was grateful at the offer and immediately began sitting up again.

"Nice and slow, Zoom"

He stood on shaky legs, annoyed at how weak he seemed to be.

He walked to the kitchen door, accompanied closely by Sage.

"Look who is awake" Sage said to everyone.

The general chatter of the team stopped abruptly as they all turned toward Zoom and Sage.

Zoom held onto the door frame and looked at the happy and concerned faces of his team and knew this was the way it should be.

Suddenly everyone was talking and smiling and gathering around him, pleased to see him on his feet and ready to get him anything he needed.

A flash of Vert leering menacingly at him reared up in his memory.

He shook his head slightly to rid it from his mind and forced a smile.

This was going to be hard.

**The end. I plan on a sequel about how Zoom deals with everything, and how the team tries to figure out what really happened in those days they dont remember. But i havent started it yet. Let me know if you think that is a good/bad idea. Thanks again.**


End file.
